


Halloween

by elainefr



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr





	Halloween

Halloween night......

She took a critical look at herself in the full length mirror. She still wore all black, only she'd traded in the shorts and tee for a figure hugging dress with a deep plunge in the front and long sleeves with what looked to be torn pieces of sheer black fabrics hanging from the sleeves. Her red jacket had been traded in for a deeper shade of red to adorn her lips. Her eyes came back to her face, the long black wig with the severe part down the middle really did the trick against the layer of powder white makeup that she wore.

"Shake a leg, we're late," the voice from the other side of the door said in an urgent voice.

(v/o) This should be fun. 

The place was all decorated in as much typical Halloween stuff as one could possibly stuff into a gym. The group of friends entered and took it all in.

"Why are we here again?" one of the guys asked from behind the skulls mask that he wore.

"Because we're getting paid; now go set up the equipment," the lead singer told him and watched as the others followed to get things done. He wore black timberline boots, black Levis, and a black V-neck tee, all of which made his tattoos stand out all the more on his alabaster skin and stark angular features. His hair, normally a fashionably unruly ode to bed hair, was slicked up into a curly faux mane that hung just past his neck. This allowed the shiny silver in his ear and on his fingers to shine like glittering stars. "You okay?" he asked the statuesque woman that stood beside him.

"Right as rain….."

(v/o) Just waiting on- there she is.

"Well it's about time," she said as her friend approached them. "I thought you'd chickened out."

Her friend looked up at her through the glasses that she wore with an expression that clearly read 'I will get you for this'. She tugged the large red hooded cape around her even more so that it more fully engulfed her already covered figure. She wasn't aware of it, but the color of red didn't hide her at all, in fact it framed her face and enhanced its softness along with the large brown eyes that were made larger by her spectacles.

"Let's just get through this night….." she mumbled as her attention was caught by the man taking the mic on stage. The darkness of the night was reflected in the music on stage.

Dark is the night, 

But not as dark as me.

Thoughts of you 

Are not for the faint of heart.

Taste you….

Devour you….

Dark is the night,

All thoughts are of you.

Infecting my brain

Cannot fight the pain

Give in…..

Let go….

Consume you….

Taste you…..

Devour you…..

"You might want to wipe the drool from your mouth before he comes over here," her friend said in her ear as the group descended the stage after finishing their set.

Her friend didn't bother looking back. The focus of her attention was now before her. He held a hand out to her in invitation that she accepted by placing her delicate hand in his. Eyes connected, they moved in tandem to the slow rhythm that was now playing.

The full moon hung in the air illuminating the soft greyish blue billowy clouds in the cool crisp night air. They stood on the school lawn after having danced together and still no words had passed between them.

"…..so, why did you ask me to dance?" she asked trying to make her voice soft, but her curt monotone prevailed.

"That song was about you….." was his seemingly casual reply.

Her head snapped around to face him and was immediately ensnared by his normally comforting and safe eyes; but tonight his eyes…..were different. The blackness of his eyes seemed darker somehow and held a touch of something…..unsettling.

"…..thanks…..?"

"So what do you say? You wanna get out of here?" his voice was low and gravely.

(v/o) Is he asking me what I think he's asking me? No way.

She took the hand that he'd once again extended to her and it seemed as though they were instantly in his room standing before one another. She swallowed hard when his long fingers were on the satin red ribbon at her throat. Only the slightest of tugs was necessary for it to become undone and allow the hood to fall away from her head. Her head told her to say something, anything, but she was unable to comply with any form of logic as long as his gaze was fixed upon her. He held out both his hands, beckoning her to him and again she complied.

(v/o) You continue to accept my requests and with this final one, I have no choice but to take what you have so willingly offered. Such innocence beneath the cynical layer; but only innocence of non-action. You have the thoughts…..

He leaned in taking her scent deep into him until it filled his nostrils wholly.

(v/o) …..and you want to know, so badly…Such restrained desire is bottled within you, and oh how you wish to unleash it…..and how I must help you to unleash it…..

Her hands still in his, he pulled her forward and he sat on the bed with her before him. She looked down upon him and found that the whites of his eyes were no more, yet she was oddly calm. It was she who brought her hands to undo the buttons on the cape that she wore. She let the red cape fall to the floor in a lovely swirl of color, but neither of them took their eyes from the other. She placed her hands on either side of his face and placed a soft, almost chaste, kiss on his lips. The provocative innocence of that kiss with the knowledge of what lay beneath the surface caused him to deepen the kiss. She should be scared. She should run and now, but she moved closer. He had not touched her, except with his lips. He fought an inner battle, trying to give her the opportunity to leave, but he was losing and in truth a part of him didn't mind this loss so much. It was when she placed his hands around her waist that he gave over to what he was feeling. There was the sounds of clothes being removed and torn away and the guttural sounds that came in between from the kisses in unexpected places and desires coming into their own. He kissed the inside of her thigh softly and smiled up into her eyes. He leaned in again and this time he took a light nip that elicited a grunt from her. The third time, drunk on the intoxicating aroma that was uniquely hers, he allowed his teeth to sink into the soft supple flesh. The redness of the blood seemed so much more pronounced against her skin, rather than against the white sheets of the bed. The tart taste was welcome to satiate the thirst for her. The more he tasted, the more he wanted.

(v/o) You have to stop soon or you'll kill her!

He sat up and looked at her. She wasn't running, but she did look concerned. He licked away the blood that was on his lips and tried to gain some control. She sat up and kissed his neck, then he felt it. It was her teeth and she'd sank them into the meat of his shoulder.

(v/o) She can't know what she's doing, hell I don't even know what's going on here.

She brought her lips to his and the comingling of their blood in their mouths sent a pulse through them both that neither was about to ignore.

Later….

Her mother looked in on her sleeping form. She didn't know when her daughter had gotten home, that discussion would be saved for tomorrow, but she was glad that she was safe in bed. Her mother went to adjust the covers so that they were not half off of the bed. That was when she saw it, the marks on her daughter's thigh. She slowly went back to rejoin her husband in their marital bed.

"Everything okay?"

"Elle avoit vû le loup ….." she stated.

"Huh?" he rolled to her throwing an arm over her.

"She has seen the wolf….."

(v/o) Nothing would be the same for her…..


End file.
